


Dream Fated

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Hermione Granger, Alternate Universe, F/M, Happy Ending, Soulmates, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22643833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Hermione finds a soulmate idol.  Who would her soulmate be in her dreams?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Abraxas Malfoy
Comments: 16
Kudos: 81
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, Hermione's Nook RarePair Soulmate Fest, RAREHPBINGO





	Dream Fated

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Hermione's Nook Rare Pair Soulmate Fest. I picked Abraxas Malfoy/Hermione Granger for my pairing. Happily Ever After. And my trope/prompt: Meet soulmate in dreams every night (with the ability to interact) This is a completed story!  
> I came up with this for the prompt. Many thanks to my beta and alpha for helping me out with the fic!
> 
> I am also full filling the Free Square on Hermione's Haven Bingo card.
> 
> And I am full filling the Hermione/Abraxas Malfoy square on rarehpbingocard.
> 
> Please do not copy this to another site without my permission! Thanks!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Hermione Granger took a deep breath as she picked up the fertility idol, she’d found on one of her trips. She did not realize that this particular idol was meant to find her a soulmate, a person from any time, anywhere in the past, future, or present. Unbeknownst to the witch, she’d inadvertently picked up a dream fertility idol, and Hermione had no idea that Abraxas Malfoy had touched the same idol a very long time ago.

She placed the object on her mantel before getting ready to go to bed. _Please let me not have any nightmares. I’m so tired._ She silently prayed the little token would help her have a good night’s rest. She knew it was silly to believe in such things, but Hermione was desperate, and at this point, figured it couldn’t hurt to have it around. Well, she was in for a surprise!

Hermione groaned as she fluffed up her pillow and tried to maneuver into a comfortable position. She had one of her books in her hand, wanting to read a chapter to lure her to sleep. Even if that didn’t work, she had some hot cocoa to help her relax. She took a small sip, letting the warm rush through her body.

She could feel the cocoa starting to make her feel drowsy. The warmth of the hot drink, aiding in her exhaustive state. She turned her head before shutting off the lamp. She drifted into t dream-state as soon as her head landed on her pillow.

Hermione’s eyes looked around curiously. She was on an island, people vacationing. 

As she looked around, she noticed someone was trying to get her attention. 

“Miss! You dropped this!” an older, distinguished-looking gentleman shouted to her as if he was out of breath. 

Hermione did a double-take, making an inaudible gasp.

Her mind was spinning before thinking to herself, ‘What in the world? Malfoy?! At least, he looks like a Malfoy. What’s a Malfoy doing in my dream?’

“Are you quite alright, Miss?” The man handed her a big, floppy hat to help block out the furious sun beating down upon them. As soon as their hands touched, they felt a connection, like magic, making their skin tingle where they were joined.

“Are you a witch.” he breathed in her ear softly. Moving his hand, sliding it gratuitously up her arm.

Breathless, confused as to why she was allowing this, she replied, “Yes, I’m assuming you are a wizard and perhaps a Malfoy?”

This took him by surprise, and he straightened up, running a hand through his hair. “I am Abraxas Malfoy, at your service. I gather you have heard of my family?”

“I went to school with your grandson, Draco.”

It was his turn to suck in his breath, quite incredulous. “I have no grandson yet, Miss. Only my young son, Lucius.”

“Oh yes, I know him quite well too.”

He arched an eyebrow curiously, “How are you acquainted with my son? He is very small.” A knowing look crossed over his handsome, aristocratic face and he gave her a smirk. “Hm. You’re not from my time, from how you are dressed. Have you and my son ….. become intimate in the distant future, perhaps?” he asked boldly, his lips quirking with the lewd innuendo.

“Hell no!” she exclaimed, disgusted with the thought. We don’t even like each other…and….” Her voice trailed off as Abraxas moved in, kissing her unexpectedly.

When he moved back from her lips, he took her arm, leading her in the opposite direction from a woman screeching nonsense in their general direction, gaining ground quickly.

“I’m sorry, but this rather persistent witch has been pursuing me,” Abraxas confided, pointing out a young Delores Umbridge who was waving at him furiously, huffing and stomping her foot when they were too far away.

“What the hell is she doing in my dream?” Hermione hissed.

“You know her as well?”

“All too well. Thank you for pulling me away. I cannot stand her.”

“The feeling is mutual,” he mumbled, moving into her personal space once more as he nuzzled her throat.

Hermione impatiently pushed him away a few inches, gesturing in the air around her. “Is there somewhere where we can…” She twirled her fingers around and raised her eyebrows at him. “I’d like to take this somewhere more private.”

“Say no more,” he offered, snapping his fingers, and Abraxas whisked Hermione away from the beach before anyone could bother or interrupt them.  
==

Hermione finds they are still in the dream world when the wizard whisked her to his hotel room. The rogue already had her clothes off, shifting her quickly so she was straddling him. “Too many buttons,” she fussed, undoing each one as she revealed his firm, lightly furred chest.

“My dear, you haven’t told me your name.”

“Hermione Granger. I’m a Muggleborn. I somehow picked up this idol. I thought it would help with my nightmares.”

Abraxas chuckled softly as he flipped them over, strangely unperturbed by her Muggleborn status. “My dear, you have nothing to fear from me. As for the idol? What you have procured, my dear is a soulmate idol. I touched one many year ago, wishing for my true soulmate. Yours is very similar to the one I had contact with.”

His hands ran up and down her arms, feeling her licking his chest. “Is this real?” she whispered in his ear.

“We can make it as real as it can be, my love. I am alone back in my time raising Lucius on my own. This is a dream fertility soulmate idol that brought us together. Are you ready to come back to my time? To raise our child along with Lucius?”

Hermione paused her ministrations, she thought long and hard about the situation. _Screw it._ “Tell me how to come back to your time, please? I will also help you stay alive.” She kissed him.

His hands were in her hair as he held her intimately to his body. She was sprawled out on top of his chest. Her hands in his hair. He broke off the kiss breathlessly, “What happened to me?”

“Dragonpox.” She softly spoke and cringed waiting for a time paradox to happen.

He gently pulled her down, kissing her eagerly. He angled her head down towards his cock, moaning in pleasure when she engulfed him. He gently massaged her back, trying to ease her fear of not losing him as they rocked in time together.

She squeezed hard on his cock and he orgasmed hard. Hermione followed and collapsed on top of him panting. 

They felt the dream shifting, Hermione holding onto Abraxas tightly, seeing the dream blurring to their vision. “What’s happening?”

She looked around at a very spacious bedroom, Abraxas was fully awake, with his witch in his arms. “Welcome home, love!”  
__

Epilogue:  
Several years later...

Hermione was holding Lucius in her lap. While Abraxas was getting Lucien Orion ready for the family portrait.

The painter was preparing the oils as the blank canvas was all prepared. Abraxas came in looking dashing while holding his youngest son in his arms. 

The painter glanced up, "Ah, are we all set." "Yes."


End file.
